parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Girl of Notre Dame (Finale)
AstroBoyShowCaseTheater is on movie spoof of "The Girl of Notre Dame". Kind of battle, isn't he? (Where a huge crowd has gathered to watch the burning of Howl, who is on a pyre. Cruella De Vil stands next to her. Gypsies watch from cages. As Meg comes out to see what is happening, guards block him off.) Cruella De Vil: The prisoner Howl has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death! (Cheers go up from the crowd.) Cruella De Vil: (Leans close to Howl) The time has come, wizard. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire. (He spits in his face.) Cruella De Vil: The wizard Howl has refused to recant. This evil wizard has put the soul of every citizen of the world in mortal danger... (His voice trails off as we fly up to the chained Sheeta.) Bagheera: Come on, Sheeta! Snap out of it! Baloo: Your friends are down there! Sheeta: It's all my fault. Nala: You gotta break these chains! Sheeta: I can't. I tried. What difference would it make? Baloo: But you can't let Cruella win! Sheeta: She already has. Bagheera: So, you're giving up? That's it? Nala: These chains aren't what's holding you back, Sheeta. Sheeta: Leave me alone! (The animals finally give up, and move away.) Bagheera: Okay. Okay, Sheeta, we'll leave you alone. Baloo: After all, we're only made of fur. Nala: We just thought maybe you were made of something stronger. (Sheeta sees Howl below, about to be burned at the stake. She begins to pull at the chains.) Cruella De Vil: ...for justice, of my world, and for her own salvation! It is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where he belongs. (She touches the torch to the pyre, starting the fire.) Sheeta: NO! (She begins to pull harder and harder. The bells begin to quietly ring as she shakes the very building, ripping out pillars of stone. Finally he is freed. She races off and grabs a rope. Leaping off the edge of the cathedral, she lassos a gargoyle and rappels down the side of the building. Finally, she's close enough. She jumps off, flies out over the crowd and lands on the platform. She quickly breaks Howl's ropes. A trio of guards come at him, but Sheeta grabs a torch and swings it at them, scaring them off. She grabs the rope and climbs back to the top of the building.) Cruella De Vil: Sheeta! (She reaches the top of the building and stands in front of the giant stained glass window. She holds Howl's body high above his head.) Sheeta: Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! (The crowd cheers. Cruella is not pleased.) Cruella De Vil: Captain! Guard 1: Sir? Cruella De Vil: Seize the cathedral! (Back to the top, Sheeta has brought the still unconscious Howl into the bedroom. He lies her down on the bed.) Sheeta: Don't worry. You'll be safe in here. (Sheeta leaps down, then grabs a beam of wood and throws it at the advancing soldiers on the ground. They scurry like wolves.) Cruella De Vil: Come back, you cowards! (To guards at Sophie's cage) You men! Pick up that beam! Break down the door! (The woman oblige Cruella, leaving only Guard 2. Sophie grabs him around the neck from inside the cage.) Sophie: My pleasure! (She bonks the guard on the head, and as Guard 2 falls to the ground, he grabs the keys to the lock. The guards, meanwhile, have begun battering the door. Sophie unlocks himself, then leaps on top of the cage.) Sophie: Citizens of my world! Cruella has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! Now she has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?! Crowd: No! (As the crowd begins to break loose the gypsies, the guards continue their assault. Soon, the crowd swarms around the door.) Bagheera: I think the cavalry's here! Sheeta: (Sees Sophie) Hey! Isn't that-- Bagheera: Uh, Grumpy? Nala: Soapy! Sheeta: Sophie! (The crowds continue to fight. Sheeta continues to drop things on the advancing troops. Baloo drops a brick, landing square on a guard's head.) Baloo: Sorry! Sorry! (Bagheera throws a rock in his mouth, then chomps it up, run around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. He begins fires out pebbles like a dragon fire. Meanwhile, Cruella De Vil is supervising the guards at the door.) Cruella De Vil: Harder! (As the fighting continues, a guard breaks the lock off the stockade.) (A grappling hook reaches Sheeta. He grabs it, then pulls the rope tight. Three guards smash into the building. Meanwhile, Baloo and Bagheera are building a catapult. They finally are finished and ready to fire.) Baloo: Ready...aim...fire! (They push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Soldiers scatter as it hits.) Baloo: Are you sure that's how it works? (The catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some soldiers.) Bagheera: Works for me! (More fighting. Once again, Guard 1 is defeated by Phoebus, and he ends up behind Heen.) Sophie: Heen, sit! (And the dog obeys) (Cut to the guards continue to work on the door.) Cruella De Vil: Put your backs into it! (Meanwhile, Baloo is using Bagheera as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Sheeta attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering guards below. The guards battering the door run, but Cruella De Vil manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As she does, Meg runs up to him.) Meg: Cruella, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God! (She shoves Meg to the ground.) Cruella: Shut up, you old fool! The girl and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere. (She closes the door and locks it from the inside. Upstairs, Sheeta bursts into the bedroom jubilantly.) Sheeta: We've done it, Howl! We've beaten them back! Come and see. (He doesn't move.) Sheeta: Howl? Wake up! You're safe now. (He pauses, but still nothing.) Sheeta: Howl? Oh, no. (She gets a spoonful of water, and tries to make her drink it. He doesn't.) Sheeta: No! (She begins to cry. Cruella enters and touches Sheeta on his shoulder.) Sheeta: You killed her. Sheeta: It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. There, there, Sheeta, I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering forever! (We see that Cruella De Vil has a dagger. As Cruella De Vil raises it to stab him, Sheeta sees the shadow of the dagger. She turns and struggles with Cruella De Vil only briefly, before wresting the dagger from Cruella De Vil's hands and backing him into a corner.) Cruella De Vil: Now, now, listen to me, Sheeta. Sheeta: No, you listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you! (She throws away the dagger.) Howl: Sheeta? (She turns and sees Howl sitting on the bed.) Sheeta: Howl! Cruella De Vil: He lives. (Cruella grabs a blue cape.) Sheeta: No! (She grabs Howl and runs out onto the balcony. Cruella follows, but when she gets outside, she sees nothing but gargoyles (including a gargoyle). After looking left and right, she looks out over the edge and finds Sheeta hanging there with Howl.) Creulla De Vil: Leaving so soon? (She throws down his blue cape, but Sheeta dodges the blow by swinging to another spot. Down on the ground, the guards stop to watch.) Guard: Up there! (Cruella goes to swing again.) Sheeta: Hang on! (Sheeta swings off again, just narrowly missing Cruella's blue cape. Finally, Cruella gets Sheeta cornered.) Creulla: I should have known you'd risk your life to save that wizard. Just as your own father died trying to save you. Sheeta: What? Cruella De Vil: Now I'm going to do what I should have done; 20 YEARS AGO! (She swings his cape, covering Sheeta's head. But as she tries to throw Sheeta off the balcony, the panicking Sheeta pulls Cruella off as well. Now Creulla is hanging onto Sheeta, who is hanging onto Howl. Cruella De Vil throws his cape around another gargoyle, and pulls himself over. She stands up and is about to swing at Howl.) Cruella De Vil: And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit! (The gargoyle, however, begins to crack. Cruella is thrown off balance, and hangs onto the gargoyle's head. Suddenly, the 'goyle comes to life and roars. Cruella De Vil screams, and the now stone gargoyle breaks off, sending Cruella De Vil falling to his death. Meanwhile, Howl is losing her grip on Sheeta.) Howl: Sheeta! Sheeta! (She slips loose and begins to fall.) Howl: No! (She falls right along the building, close enough for Sophie to catch him several floors below and pull him back into the building. When Sheeta sees who has caught him, he and Sophie hug. Howl comes running in. After Howl hugs him, she takes Howl's hand and Sophie's hand, and puts them together. They kiss, and Sheeta smiles broadly. Cut to ground level, where Sophie and Howl emerge into the light. As the crowd cheers, Howl turns back to the open doorway. He comes back and leads out Sheeta. The crowd goes silent. Soon, a little boy cautiously comes forward from the crowd. He looks at him, then pets his face. They then hug, and Sheeta picks her up and put her up on his shoulder. The crowd begins to cheer. As she moves into the crowd, they do not move away as before. The animals are above, breaking out the champagne.) Heidi: Three cheers for Sheeta! (The crowd breaks into loud cheering.) Heidi: *SO... HERE IS A RIDDLE YOU NEVER CAN GUESS SING THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME! WHAT MAKES A MONSTER, AND WHAT MAKES A MAN?* Chrous: *SING THE BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS... Heidi and Chrous: *WHATEVER THEIR PITCH, YOU CAN HEAR THEM BEWITCH YOU, THE RICH AND THE RITUAL KNELLS, OF THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME!* (A long pullout, as we see the crowd following Sheeta, then the animals looking over them.) Nala: Don't you ever migrate? (We continue to pull out, until the entire city is in view.) Bagheera: Good night, everybody! Ha ha Haa! THE END Category:Transcripts Category:AstroBoyShowCaseTheater Category:AstroBoyShowCaseTheater Channels AstroBoyShowCaseTheater Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs